Loki
History of Loki, God of Trickery and Eclipses Origin Loki is the son of Hyperion the Sungod and Hemera.the Goddess of Day. Loki was known as a trickster from a very young age, tricking Janus in having Hypnos, God of Dreams married to Ishtar, Goddess of Sex. Loki found this funny because Hypnos had great dreams for himself and aspired to be a respected an powerful God, while Ishtar already had several children including a daughter with Loki. Loki made it even worse by assuming the form of Hypnos during the wedding night and sleeping with Isthar before Hypnos arrived. This trickery resulted in a son, Hedylogos the God of Flattery. The Lesser God Loki had an older brother named Set. Set was the God of Storms, Deserts and Chaos. Set was much higher in the esteem of Janus. Janus believed in strength and power and cared little for intelligence. This meant that Set grew up with Kratos, Hadad. Orcus and Zephyros, while Loki grew up with Thoth and Hypnos. Since the stronger Gods all made fun of the lesser, Loki tried to do the same by picking on Hypnos. Loki played several pranks on both Hypnos and Thoth. Eventually Thoth and Hypnos started to ignore Loki. Loki often spoke with Ashima who was also lonely, because he feared his destiny. However their friendship was shortlived because Janus did not trust Loki's influence of Ashima. Sataniel Loki became more and more rebellious while the patience of the Gods decreased. Soon he was completely cast out. When Sataniel appeared on the Divine Court, Loki finally felt understood. Sataniel was also completely alone and had been cast out by the other Gods. Loki became a friend to Sataniel, but they got in an disagreement when Loki proposed that they should overthrow Janus. Meanwhile the children of Sataniel: Meinhit, Orcus and Enya had become rulers on Earth. Loki joint in their game and became a King. However Meinhit, Orcus and Enya got bored with the game and started a gian Massacre of Mankind. Loki warned Sataniel of this and Sataniel told Janus. Janus then sent Kratos and Hadad to Earth to help mankind against the three demons. Loki begged to also be sent, but Janus told him that he was too weak. Nevertheless he joint the war leading his Kingdom of Tuscany into battle. Kratos and Hadad were not enough. Sataniel then saved mankind by offering his blood. Nevertheless this was against the vow he had sworn to Janus. Janus then said he would put Sataniel to death. Loki saw a huge opportunity. He warned Hecate, Meinhit. Orcus and Enya and together they saved Sataniel. Sataniel even took Janus his Scythe. Loki then wanted Sataniel to fight back against the Gods. However Sataniel believed he was not strong enough. Loki did not want to wait and stole the Scythe. Loki and the Wolf After having stolen the Scythe Loki started wandering the Earth. He had nowhere to go. In the year 6 he found group of men trying to kill a wolf. He revealed himself to the men and declared that they were from then on forbidden to hunt wovles. They should only kill them in self-defense. The leader of these men, Thax responded that he would spread Loki's word around the land. Loki then took the wolf and named it Fenrir. Loki then magically enhanced the wolf, allowing it to change from a regular wolf to a giant monster-wolf. King of the Tuscans In 37 Loki heard that Ragnarok had assumed the name Mairon the Iron King and that he ruled an expanisonalistic nation in the Iron Mountains. He then returned to Thax, who was now an old man. He asked Thax about the men he spoke with and asked him to gather them. Thax his son Thor did so. Loki asked the people to name him their King, so he could protect them from Mairon. They accepted. Loki then became the King of the Tuscans. He raised two human sons, Frigg and Týr. In 66 the Tuscans were invaded by a man known as the Iron King. Loki understood that this person was secretly Ragnarok. He led the Tuscans into battle against the Iron King, who bore the name Mairon. He bore the Scythe and together with Fenrir he tried to kill Mairon. However Mairon killed Fenrir and defeated Loki. Loki then abdicated in favor of his son Frigg and gave him the Scythe. Loki then fled the Kingdom to burry Fenrir in the place where he was found. Category:Gods Category:Latin Religion Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Kings of the Tuscans